fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
MC☆PC! 01
First Magic is the first episode of Magical Change☆Pretty Cure!. This episode focuses on Sakuraki Rubie transforming into Cure Sweet and meeting Bouquet and Poppy. Transcript The episode begins with Sakuraki Rubie sitting in her room laying wide awake one nigh, obviously unable to get back to sleep. Even after doing all the sleep-inducing procedures, including warm milk and soothing lilac, but none have worked, leaving her an absolute mess even though have zero bags under her eyes, making her look baby-faced as usual. Rubie then thought to herself, "Maybe I need some more milk?". Then, she tiptoed downstairs and quietly opened the refrigerator door and slowly took out the milk carton and a glass from the cupboard, and as she was pouring the milk she felt something . . . Something big . . . Scared out of her skin, Rubie shivering already from extreme fear, slowly turned around to see her mother, Barako. The adult, already scaring her daughter out of her skin, snatched the glass before putting it along with the carton in the fridge and sending Rubie to bed. The following day, Rubie sat at the table and quietly nibbled some toast with raspberry jam, with her parents and younger sibling already gone for work and school, leaving her by herself and after noticing the time, her slow, pleasant pace transformed into the speed of light as she quickly slipped on her shoes, got her school bag and zoomed out the front door. The second Rubie made it to the stoplight, the second it turned green she bolted across and over to the Jumonkawa Middle School grounds. Rubie was then called over by her best friend, Aiki Mika "Rubie-chan, over here!". Rubie instantly had a smile on her face and ran over. They instantly began talking, when out of nowhere they were encountered by the richest-but also rudest, meanest and cruelest in addition to most selfish girl in the entire school, Oda Lisa, or Lisa for short but as Rubie and Mika refer to her as the "snobby one". "Hi Lisa . . ." Said Rubie and Mika is an upset tone, as they girl they hated had interupted their conversation, but also knwoing she was about to say something mean. "What do you want, Lisa?" Asked Mika in a disapointed tone. Lisa suddenly raised an eyebrow and put both hands on her hips before suddenly pointing at Mika and stating. "Excuse You?! How dare you say such indecent? You.Disgusting.Female.Trash!" Lisa insulted, which although sounded like her explanation of her emotions. "And there it is!" Rubie said is relief as she was just waiting for Lisa to reveal her insult. Lisa immediately flipped her hair to give everyone's attention to her along with her only and first friend, Shimori Lea doing the same and following her. The two friends both took a simultaneous deep breath and entered the school building. As class went on, Rubie kept staring at the ceiling while Mika, Lisa, Chiba-Sensei, Lea and along with the rest of class 2-2 staring at her until the realized they all sighed. "W-What did I miss?" Rubie asked, followed by their teacher answering with volcanic-like anger: "Like, all of the class, miss Sakuraki . . ." The second lunch rolled around, Rubie and Mika decided to eat outside as they knew Lisa and Lea would be waiting, obviously ready to insult them. It was strange . . . instead of eating her lunch, Rubie was drawing at the back of her notebook. Checking it out, Mika saw her best was drawing the picture of a witch. "Nice witch drawing, Rubie-chan!" Mika complimented. "Thanks Mika-san . . ." Rubie said with her head hanging down. Mika instantly raised an eyebrow and stared right at Rubie with determination and curiosity. Mika took Rubie's hands and stared right at her as she knew that Rubie was terrible at keeping secrets and was extremely terrible to interrogate. And within seconds, Mika turned Rubie into an open book. "Okay, Okay . . . Just stop staring at me, I'm upset because something has just been bugging me all week!" Rubbie revealed. Mika scratched her head in confusion. Although, they didn't know they were being watched, but not by Lisa or Lea, but instead an actual FAIRY! But instead of the happy, harmonious fairies you see in picture books, Pix was an evil fairy who used her magic for evil and worked under the words of the evil wizard, Mystro. Pix quickly flew down to the tow, flew into Rubbie school bag and came out with her notebook, and flew away. After school, Rubie and Mika were walking home at night, since sensei discovered they didn't do their math homework and in the evening, made them clean the gymnasium from top to bottom. As they were walking up the street, a large puff of black smoke appeared and Pix emerged from it as it died down, still in possession of Rubie's notebook. Upset, Rubie tried to take it back but Pix soon encased the book in thorny poisonous dark green vines, and with a snap of her fingers and special incantation: "Darkness and Discord, Magic of Mystro! Transform this lonely object!" Pix chanted before her notebook instantly transformed into what-appeared-to-be, a 20ft tall monster. The monster resembled her notebook, except for its four thorny vines for arms and legs, a pair of black fairy wings and black, soulless eyes. It began swinging its arms and firing its thorns as bullets, or rockets. Mika held Rubie and begun running from the thorns in what-appeared-to-be circles. But when the first hit, it exploded. Rubie and Mika had a simultaneous gulp as they instantly shivering with fear. Rubie leaped from Mika's grasp and tried to push back the monster without any provail. Mika instantly joined her, but struggled as did Rubie. They both took a step forward as the monster moved back before kicking the two girls into the ground. Mika instantly caught Rubie in her arms again. When they looked over again, they saw two small animals on the ground who were standing upright. "Ehhhhhhh?!" Went Rubie and Mika is extreme shock. "MagiMagi! Dissappear Oh' monster!" Chanted the small rabbit without anything happening. The monster lashed it's arms at them at what-appeared-to-be light speed. Within those very milliseconds, Rubie felt a fire burning inside her just as it the thing bugging her had just been stopped. She instantly got up, zoomed towards her and stopped the monster's arms, even though if the poison from the thorns were dripping down her hands. But while she struggled to hold it's arms in place, the poison actually burned away as if fire along with a pink and red fiery aura surrounding her.Both Mika and the small animals watched in awe, as the aura went from her body to around her right wrist and transformed into a white wrist watch with a red gemstone at the top. "Quickly! Rubie transform!" Went the small, rabbit. "B-But?" Rubie stammered. "JUST DO IT!!" The rabbit scolded. Suddenly, a strange set of word popped right into Rubie's head. She raised her right hand into the air and called the same word from her head: "Pretty Cure! Spell Shower!" Rubie floated through a garnet void with light pink sparkles covering her body. She tapped the wrist watch and spirals of fire burst from it and around her body before forming a pink and white dress with many red-star designs. Her hair lengthened and changed light pink. Her hair bow was replaced by a cherry blossom. White gloves, short red socks, pink mary janes. She gained white and pink arm garters, red choker and red star-shaped earrings. "Magic bringing forth the cherry blossoms, Cure Sweet!" The heroine then admired her new attire and overall identity. Sweet then clenched her fists, ran towards the monster with immense speed, which actually left a trail of ruby flames.She grabbed the monster by its arms and instantly got an opportunity to use her catchphrase: "Make Magic!" She said as she grabbed the monster's arms so tightly, she gained a pinkish-red aura around both hands and tossed the monster in the air. Sweet leaped in the air after it and kicked it down. Cure Sweet then realized her wristwatch was glowing bright pink and out from it, came a small crimson magic wand, which she instantly grasped. She tapped it on her wristwatch and it gained a small, red flame at the end of it. She then drew a number sign, said sign became a net of flames which encased the monster and Pix, who both unfortunately broke free. Sweet jumped down in front of the monster and raised her magic wand in the air again. "Sweet Fire!" Chanted, Cure Sweet as the flame at the end grew and formed a giant fire in the shape of a cherry blossom, which instantly shot towards the monster, purifying it instantly. Pix instantly disappeared, the exact second Rubie transformed back with Mika running over to her. Characters Protagonists *Sakuraki Rubie / Cure Sweet Mascot *Poppy *Bouquet Antagonists *Pix *Monster Supporting *Aiki Mika *Sakuraki Barako *Lisa *Shimori Lea Trivia *This episode marks the debut of the anime adaption of Magical Change☆Pretty Cure! *Rubie transforms into Cure Sweet for the first time. *Bouquet, Rubie, Poppy, Pix and Mika in addition to Rubie's mother, Barako all make their first appearances. *The attack Sweet Fire was used for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Magical Change☆Pretty Cure! Category:Magical Change☆Pretty Cure! Episodes